Interconnection of integrated circuits to other circuit boards, cables or electronic devices is known in the art. Such interconnections typically have not been difficult to form, especially when the signal line densities have been relatively low, and when the circuit switching speeds (also referred to as edge rates or signal rise times) have been slow when compared to the length of time required for a signal to propagate through a conductor in the interconnect or in the printed circuit board. As user requirements grow more demanding with respect to both interconnect sizes and circuit switching speeds, the design and manufacture of interconnects that can perform satisfactorily in terms of both physical size and electrical performance have grown more difficult. As a result, the necessary repair of these interconnects has become more challenging.
Tools have been developed to assist in the necessary repair of interconnects. Although many of these tools are useful, there is still a need in the art for extraction and insertion tool designs that facilitate the repair of high speed electrical connectors.